This invention relates to an air fuel injector assembly for engines and more particularly to a compound air fuel injector assembly that can be removed as a unit from the engine for servicing.
Air fuel injectors for engines have been known for many, many years. Such injectors have the advantage of insuring good mixture of the fuel within the combustion chamber due to the injection of both fuel and air under pressure. However, the use of air fuel injectors gives rise to certain problems in that when multiple cylinder engines are employed, both an air and a fuel manifold must be provided for supplying the air and fuel to the various injector. This means there are considerable servicing difficulties with the prior art type of constructions since the manifold must first be removed in order to access the individual fuel injectors.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved air fuel injection system for a multiple cylinder engine wherein servicing is facilitated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an air fuel injection system for a multiple cylinder engine wherein all of the air fuel injectors and certain of the manifolding can be removed as a unit for servicing.